Dying Will of the Leaf
by Yosokage
Summary: Nartuo awakens a great power within himself, that will light the future ahead. NaruHina
1. Chapter 1

**"GROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"** Roared the mighty Kyuubi as his being was separated, his chakra and mind going into two small newborn children.

His chakra went towards the younger child, a girl , who seemed to have Her mothers Blood Red mane growing. The mind of the great beast went two rads the eldest ,born precisely 23 minutes before the girl, and you could already see the beginnings of some blond hair growing.

The boy was quiet as the sealing went on, his eyes a brilliant orange color, observemt of what was going on around him though not quite showing signs of understanding yet. His sister, was just the opposite of this disposition, crying her violet eyes out in fright of the giant orange fox which was not a strange thing in the least.

Two other people at the sealing would be the current Hokage, Minato Namikaze, and his wife, Kushina Uzumaki, were each performing an Eight Trigrams Sealing technique on both children, albeit extremely reluctant to do such a thing to their children.

As soon as they were done Kushina collapsed on the ground which drew Minato's attention away from the children to his wife. As he rushed over to her, a small flame was ignighted on the young blond's forehead that soon went out. So quickly that no one noticed and no one would for a whole decade.

As Medic-Nin arrived at the sealing sight they started to examine their Lord Hokage and his wife, and were sure both would survive their encounter they moved to check out the children, finding nothing other than some exhausted babies and one had orange eyes, but that was a minor concern.

This extordinary day was the beginning of the life of Naruto Namikaze

* * *

When Naruto was a young four years old he was starting to show signs of being a caring young individual who would help you above his own needs, but worryingly enough he was also showing signs of the idea he needed to prove himself.

Young Naruto always carried around a red scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, whereas his sister seemed to be showing signs of being a prodigy of here own right.

* * *

When young Naruto was five years old, he was out at to lunch with his family on a rather normal day. They all ordered their food and were waiting, when Naruto's senses started to drift as any young kid would and that's when he heard faint whispers which soon grew louder till he could make out the words. Looking over to his family they seemed to be deep in a discussion about the twins upcoming birthday, and deciding he wasn't interested he listened, and he was not happy with what he heard.

"Oh that poor child, he has to live with expectations far above him."

"I more worried for the family, having to spend time with such a sure disappointment, not only that but they have to live with the fact that they produced such a fai-"

Naruto decided he was done listening to them, and just then the food came, but unlike the food his mother made he got a bad feeling from this, and decided not to touch it. This was noticed by his parents who said "Naru-kun is there something wrong with your food?" And under his parents gaze he ate the entire meal in a quick fashion and asked if he could go to the restroom.

As soon as he arrived in one of the stalls he felt a wave of nausea go over him and almost immediately threw up until he was left with an empty stomach and a bad taste in his mouth. He alerted his family and they gave him a concerned look and his father took him home.

 **I need to know how this is so can any one tell me, as well as this is a Naruto fanfiction with elements of Katekyo Hitman Reborn.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Naruto came back home he started to feel a bit better.

"Are you alright? I mean it's strange that you got sick all of the sudden." Minato said, concerned. Naruto answered as he buried his face in his scarf " Yeah I'll be fine Dad, just a bit under the weather..." His father looked concerned but seemed to decide to leave him alone."You don't need to stay here, you can go back to the restaurant, ya know" Naruto said so he could be alone, and luckily Minato complied. As he left he said " If you need anything,just call my name and I'll be there in a flash"He smiled and waved goodbye.

* * *

After his father had left Naruto walked around his house, finding everything as it should be. His house was as one would expect from the Hokage's house. It sat on a large plot of land, and was shaped as a plus sign with a circle on each end. The main family area is in the center and each member shared a wing with another, north being the parent's area and west being the children's. East and south were the gardens and the home office. The area Naruto was headed for was the office, which while containing the Hokage's office but also a back door which headed straight out into a back alleyway. Naruto went over to his room and fell on his bed falling asleep fairly quickly.

Naruto awoke to the sound of an alarm coming from the distance. Naruto tried to fall back asleep, but was awoken by a sharp feeling in the back of his mind, as if he was missing out on something big. So reluctantly he got up and put on his shoes and red scarf, wrapping bandages around his hands to keep warm, as the village had cooled down from the night. He headed out the back door to the alley way and as he stepped out he was barreled into by a ninja. A disoriented Naruto yelled at the ninja to watch where he was going and was quickly responded by a few kunai and shuriken almost hitting him in the head.

Uh. Oh.

It was then that Naruto noticed the squirming bag he was holding, Naruto assuming the worst charged directly at the ninja. Now I wish I could say Naruto was somehow strong enough to beat the mystery nin all by himself and would end up without a scratch... However that would be a lie, as the nin stabbed him through the stomach before throwing him into a wall, and leaving him to die.

* * *

Naruto woke up, with bleary eyes and concrete limbs, and looked at his surroundings noticing a lack of light and a lot of water, as well as a large Bonfire laying in front of him, orange flames spreading almost as far as the walls. Naruto heard a warm voice in his ears saying, _"_ _Grasp me and my power shall be yours..."_ Naruto looked around as he noticed the hallway seemed to be getting shorter and shorter and he was being forced closer and closer to the flames. "Hurry, or we may not make it" By now Naruto was almost nose deep in the fire, and seeing no other thing to do put his hand into the fire. Suddenly a hand grabbed him and pulled him into the fire. Instead of being burned alive as one might think Naruto was instead being kept warm, and the wound he did not notice in his stomach was closing. And suddenly he was shot out, back to the real world.

Naruto wanted to stop the ninja who stabbed him and only that. He could hardly think of anything else other than stopping him and getting the bag, as well as the power going through his veins.

So with a loud shout he cried "REBORN" and was off to chase his adversary


	3. Chapter 3

**Please review** **and pm me!**

Naruto's mind was in a haze, and all he could think of was that he had to get that sack, and more importantly he had to get that nin.

Now, please understand that Naruto was not one to rush into situations without a plan normally, but he was under the influence of whatever happened in his mind, and not quite right. His body seemed undamaged and he looked the same other than the bright orange flame on his forehead. He was running quickly through the alleyways hot on the trail of the Kumo nin.

* * *

"Stop squirming!" said the Kumo nin, as he readjusted the sack harshly, shaking the contents around. The Nin was frustrated, 'Why?' you ask, because of that brat that he ran into. He made the Nin run late, and in Kumo everyone was punctual, no exceptions and the brat was a casualty as well, meaning an incident could happen. The Nin acted without thought, and that was unacceptable.

What was he late for? His daring escape from the Village of the Leaf was to happen during the guard shifting period and then he would be gone, on the way to Kumo with a sure promotion on the way, but the blonde brat had kept him from getting there on time and now the guards were on their way here.

* * *

While the Kumo Nin was wrapped up in his own thoughts, Naruto caught up the bright flame on his forehead illuminating the alleyway. Naruto was barreling towards the Nin and quickly crashed into him. As they flew through the air, the Nin was still processing what was happening and Naruto was position himself and the bag on top of the Nin. When they landed they landed hard and in a crate of boxes exposed to the guard post. Luckily there were no guards in the guard tower as of yet, but soon they would be there.

The pair rolled on the ground trying to get the other to submit. As neither one was a quiter it took a little while. And as all this was happening the bag was squirming to untie the bag's loose strings. Finally the knot gave out and out popped a bluenette with purplish white eyes. She stared at the fight happening on the ground and gave a loud shriek that reverberated throughout the village and echoed all the way to the hyuugq compound awakening a rather tired guard. Once the guard recognized the voice he sprinted off to the young heiresses room to make sure, as just because they are ninja does not mean the are superheroes. After determining the heiress was gone, he then sounded the alarm, a rather large jade bell hanging on a thick wire, whose sound reverberated throughout the compound and the village.

The village had been awoken and they knew something was wrong by the bell. Guards at their guard posts each rang their own large Crimson bell, which awoke even the Hokage, who was alerted by his ANBU of a situation occurring at the Hyuuga compound.

The Hokage abruptly woke up to this noise and scrambled out of bed to get dressed. This in turn woke up Kushina who fell out of bed and onto the ground. The Hokage ran out of the room and Kushina followed him. They jumped to the roofs and were quickly at the Hyuuga compound

The Hyuuga told them and the ANBU that the heiress had been kidnapped and had gone to the Northern gate. 'Why?' the Hokage wondered, as the Hyuuga guards gave more information. Minato shunshined out of the compound towards the Nothern gate. As he arrived a bright light was shining, and very quickly going out. The source, Minato's own son Naruto Uzumaki, who had an orange flame burning on his forehead.

* * *

Naruto, after wrestling with the Kumo nin, felt the energy leave him as quickly as it came. Luckily he stalled long enough for the ANBU to get here. As the darkness started closing in he managed to look around and see sunshine yellow hair and blue eyes looking down on him. 'Oh great, now I'm gonna be in trouble.' And then Naruto fell unconscious.

* * *

 **The next day-**

After Naruto's escapade the night before, he landed in the hospital with his father in quite the predicament, for you see the flame on Naruto's head had not gone out and was rapidly draining his life force, or so the doctors had told him and his family. Kushina had gone ballistic and almost maimed the poor doctor. She then went off searching for a way to seal the flame on Naruto's head and Minato could only hope for a solution...

 **Well that's the end of chapter three. I have no idea what should happen next, a time skip or another chapter at this point.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter happens at just after Naruto gets into the hospital and then there's a time skip.**

Naruto lay unconsious on the bed as various doctors examined his physical condition, checking for any solution to why he was still unconsious, all of the doctors ignoring the small flame on his forehead.

Examining it had been fruitless as it did not show up as chakra but as something other energy. The doctors were also stumped as to why this seemingly random boy had it on his forehead.

Hokage Tower

The Fourth Hokage was sitting in his office, listening closely as the Head of the hospital, Tsunade explained what they found of Naruto's condition.

"What do you mean you found nothing!" Yelled Minato.

"Exactly that" Yelled back Tsunade.

"His condition stabilized last night but we don't know why he hasn't woken up! All of his body is working fine, and by all means he should have woken up by now!" The Sannin explained exasperated at the Hokage. He simply did not seem to understand that his son had not woken up. Tsunade was, quite simply stumped and so shut her mouth.

.

.

As they sat in silence, at the Hokage's Mansion, Kushina poured over sealing texts looking for any way to help her son. Kushina personally thought that the demon sealed inside was responsible so she thought that maybe a seal that closed off part of the mind was the solution, until she remembered that the Kyuubi was a chakra construct and thus could slip past seals of the mind into the chakra stream which could cause even worse problems for her son. So she thought seal the chakra which might solve the problem if he wasn't waking up because of his mind becoming trapped inside of the Fox's seal. She concluded that was not the reason as it was ridiculous. Then she had an idea 'What if shutting off his chakra would shock him out of his mind' she thought. It wasn't un reasonable to her. 'Yes' she thought determined to wake up her son.

And off she went to work on the seal to awaken her son.

.

.

In the back yard the younger sister of Naruto, Natsumi was off throwing dull shuriken in a tree, and she wondered where exactly her brother was? She remembered him feeling nauseous so maybe he was at the doctor. Her thoughts were then taken over by ideas of what she should do today. Her day was going comparatively much better than her brothers. Not that she cared to much, she was busy after all, and she had to train. Then she could goof off as much as she wanted to.

She thought that maybe she would play with her friends today.

.

.

The young Naruto sat in a dim lit room with a large barred door on one side of the room and a raging fire on the other end. Though the fire wasn't bright it did seem to hold a certain ferocity to it. Naruto had tried to walk toward the bars but everytime he was stopped by a growl that sounded like an earthquake and the feeling he should stop or he would find trouble. Every time he moved towards the flame an intense heat moved over him and he was forced backward onto his back. And so he had no choice but move towards the center of the room where it at least felt comfortable.

He could vaugely remember before he woke up in this weird sewer like room. He remembered being tossed onto a wall and then it all goes blank. He could only feel a heat on his forehead, which he could still feel, and then he woke up.

Naruto sat in the center of the room for quite a while, until the flame grew and grew like a threatened animal, which scared Naruto quite a lot. It was then that Naruto fell unconscious once more.

.

.

Kushina had finally designed the solution to their problems, a seal that will seal off his strange energy, the very thing she thought was keeping her son asleep. She ran out of the house uncaring of what was in her way or what she looked like as she went to the Hokage tower to prepare the seal.

The seal she made would hopefully seal away the flame with no ill effects, but what Kushina did not know was the news from the hospital...

* * *

A white haired man known to all as Jiraiya the Gallant, walked through the towering gates of Konohagakure, as he walked through he looked around to see that though the village seemed to be trying to act normally, they looked around with suspicious eyes, that were accusing to all their fellow man.

Jiraiya knew what had happened, and could not help but fear that war was on the horizon. These fears were not only his own, but also the fears of the people as well as,at least he hoped, his star pupil Minato's.

Jiraiya had been on his way back to the village for the first time in several years, he had not even seen Minato's children. He had heard that the daughter, Natsumi was showing talent in the ways of the ninja, but it was to soon to call her a prodigy. Her talent could have been simply because of her parents or her own talent. He had not however heard anything about the son. Jiraiya pondered 'Why not?' for a moment but could not come up with any reason as to why. Perhaps he just was like his godfather in that respect, Jiraiya thought with a smile.

Perhaps he would take the son as an apprentice of the toads, as he had always favored the underdog, but he wasn't even in the acadamy. Once they were out, then he would choose. But now, he had better things to do, like do some research for his next book.

* * *

Kushina arrived at the hospital, and ordered the doctors to tell her where her son was. They gave some protest, but were to scared when she threatened them. She arrived at her son's room, Room 327 and without stopping her walk, went right in. She told the doctors to get out and then she locked the door. Then she closed the blinds and pulled out her _Sealing on the Go_ kit.

She took out her ink well and brush, and drew the seal on the floor. The seal was designed to shut off most of her son's chakra, temporarily of course, which would wake him up. The idea was similar to breaking a Genjutsu, but in a bigger way.

Once she was done she place Naruto down in the middle of the seal, and with a drop of blood, activated the seal.

The flame grew larger and larger, until the ink of the seal moved on to her son's skin to restrain the flame until it had moved back to its former size then it shrank until it was not even there anymore. Kushina was happy, the flame was gone and that meant her son would wake up, she hoped.

She waited a moment before her son opened his eyes, the bright color of his eyes now being a dulled shade of orange, but Kushina could care less. He really son was awake from quite the scare.

 **That's all for him needing to wake up. PM or review, both appreciated**


End file.
